Lettera
by AkinaJung
Summary: "Kepada sahabat baikku, apa kabarmu?" Dan surat yang ditemukan Sarada membuat perasaannya seakan diterbangkan merpati


**Lettera**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** ( Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada**

 _( Kepada sahabat baikku, apa kabarmu?_ Dan surat yang ditemukan Sarada membuat perasaannya seakan diterbangkan merpati)

…

* * *

 _Kepada sahabat baikku, apa kabarmu ?_

Sarada awalnya bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri. Apa dia harus membaca surat yang tak jelas pengirimnya ini, walau diantarkan dengan puluhan merpati, tapi baginya ini tidak romantis sama sekali. Terkutuklah para merpati ( dan juga pengirimnya ) yang membuatnya harus membersihkan bulu-bulu putih di depan rumahnya. Hanya untuk alasan sederhana : warna kertas surat itu warna _favorite_ nya, Sarada memutuskan untuk membaca surat tersebut.

"Sahabat baik? Siapa?" gumamnya setelah membaca sebaris kalimat pertama. Dia tidak memiliki sahabat baik di luar desa Konoha (seingatnya) sehingga harus mengirim surat hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya—dan lagipula, bukankah sungguh ketinggalan jaman menanyakan kabar menggunakan surat yang diantarkan burung?

 _Sungguh aneh menulis surat kepada orang yang baru saja aku temui, haha._

Sarada menaikan satu alisnya. "Aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang asing akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi yang mengaku sahabat baikku," tanggapnya. Namun tanpa alasan tertentu, Sarada tetap membacanya.

 _Apa kau tidak merindukanku setelah sekian lama kita berpisah? Kau tahu, aku sungguh merindukan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibirmu itu. Sungguh tak menyenangkan hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh kemarin._

 _Itu karena kau terlihat terburu-buru dengan kantung belanjaan penuh ( dan aku terlalu takut mendapatkan pukulan maut jika mencegatmu hanya untuk kata sapaan )_

 _Kau menyeramkan dengan alis ditekuk begitu. Haha_

 _(Tolong jangan robek suratku setelah kau membaca kalimat di atas)_

Sarada mendesis sebal dan menyipsipkan rambut hitamnya ke balik telinga saat dia rasa menghalangi. Gadis itu meletakan suratnya di atas meja ketika menyadari dirinya belum menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan sebentar lagi mungkin Mamanya—Uchiha Sakura akan pulang setelah bertugas di rumah sakit. Dia memandang sebentar pada tempat ia menaruh surat itu sambil menghela napas beberapa kali. Terlalu penasaran akan surat itu. Seandainya bisa, dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk di pengirim surat. Pada akhirnya, Sarada kembali mengambilnya, membaca sebaris kata berikutnya sembari berjalan menuju dapur.

 _Hei, jangan mengabaikan suratku begitu saja! Dasar gadis kaku._

"Bagaimana dia tahu aku ingin mengabaikan suratnya? Dasar penyihir" Sarada meletakan suratnya tepat di sebelah panci berisikan sayuran. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu kembali membaca suratnya sembari menunggu supnya mendidih.

 _Apa misimu lancar? Apa ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu? Aah—aku ragu dengan hal ini, pasti tidak akan ada laki-laki yang berani mendekati gadis cantik bertenaga moster sepertimu. Hahaha_

"Monster?! Dasar menyebalkan!"

 _Hahaha. Jangan marah begitu. Aku bisa menebak kau akan berkata 'Dasar menyebalkan!' sekarang. Apa tebakanku benar?_

 _Tapi aku memujimu cantik, lho._

"Hei!" Sarada memekik tak terima ketika _surat itu_ dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya. Namun setelahnya, pipi putri sulung keluarga Uchiha itu memerah. Tidak ada gadis yang tidak tersipu saat dipuji bukan? Sarada berdecak sebal, mengapa ia harus membayangkan wajah menyebalkan laki-laki itu sekarang.

 _Tapi, jika ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu. Sekalipun itu Boruto, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Karena kau milikku dan akan selalu begitu._

"Hah? Apa-apaan dia ini?!"

 _Hei, Sarada. Uchiha Sarada-sama, mau tidak memasak untukku setiap harinya? Mau tidak berdoa bersamaku di kuil yang sama sepanjang tahunnya? Mau tidak membantuku mengurusi rumah? Haha, kau tahu sendiri kan aku buruk dalam bersih-bersih. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, lho._

Sarada diam saja. Awalnya ia mengira si pengirim surat menyebalkan ini menganggapnya sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Namun, setelah sekian detik otak jeniusnya mencerna. Menyadari jika itu bukanlah maksud sesungguhnya—jika saja si pengirim surat ini bisa memilih kata lebih romantis lagi dirinya tak mungkin salah paham. Dan wajah merahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaan bahagia menyeruak memenuhi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

 _Kepada sahabat baikku, Maukah kau naik pangkat menjadi istriku?_

 _Sahabat tampan (suami tampanmu),_

 _Mitsuki._

"Dasar tidak romantis!"

"Kalau aku tidak romantis, bagaimana bisa kau tersipu dengan wajah merah padam begitu?"

Sarada menoleh segera ke sumber suara. Mitsuki ada di sana. Duduk sembari menopang dagu dengan senyuman jahil—menggemaskannya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau—" Sarada menghela napasnya " _Okaeri ,_ manusia karet!" dan Mitsuki tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Aku lelah. Mau memeluk calon suamimu yang baru pulang dari misi?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

 **End.**


End file.
